Life isn't perfect
by belle33333
Summary: Ziva and Tony had just started to get their relationship right when Tony is reassigned as Agent Afloat. When he comes home a year later the team tells him that Ziva disappeared. A year later Tony receives a letter from her, and 2 unexpected packages...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS though I wish I did, but sadly I don't….i don't feel like putting this on the top of each chapter so this goes for the whole story… Please Review and let me know what you think… **

Tony looked down at the beautiful Israeli woman in his arms, and he couldn't help but smile. He replayed the previous night in his head. How they had finally declared their love for each other; how they had slept together. How amazing that night was. He smiled and stroked his lover's back. She reacted to his touch and turned toward him and snuggled closer. His smile got bigger at this and he held her close thinking that life was perfect…

…

One month. Ziva couldn't believe that Tony and she had been officially together for a whole month. She was so happy, and life was so blissful. She felt as if she and Tony floated through life in a love bubble. She and him had been in love for a whole month. For a whole month she hadn't been able to stop smiling, and for a whole month life had been perfect…

…

Tony looked down at Ziva who sat at her desk in the bullpen. He smiled as she started cursing in Hebrew into her cell phone. Then his smile dropped at the thought of what he had to tell her. He hated Vance for what he was doing, but Vance was the boss and Tony had to follow orders no matter how much he hated them. Tony couldn't think of how Ziva would react he just hoped that she would still love him after it was all over. He sighed and walked down into the bullpen. She looked up and smiled at him, her phone plastered to her ear, as he sat down at his desk. He smiled back at her and sat at his desk. Later. He would tell her later; not here at work…

….

Ziva entered Tony's apartment and immediately smelled the most beautiful smell in the world, and she thought that Tony must be cooking. He was cooking on the table in his kitchen were two lit candles, and Italian music was playing in the background. Ziva smiled and when she saw Tony standing over the stove she said "What movie did you get this from?" Tony choosing not to answer turned to her with a smile and passionately kissed her on the lips. He told her to take a seat which she did, and he presented her with garlic bread and lasagna.

He sat down next to her with his plate also full. He poured them both wine, and said "dig in" When she took the first delicious bite she was in heaven. The lasagna was perfect, and she told him so. He smiled and said "A perfect meal for a perfect woman." Ziva laughed at this and continued eating.

When they finished eating they sat on the couch watching a movie, but about halfway through Tony paused it. She looked at him with confusion. He pulled her close and said "I have some bad news that I have to tell you."

She angled her head to look at him and said "What?"

He looked into her eyes and said "I've been assigned to agent afloat."

Ziva gasped, but then said: "How long?"

He looked at her with sad eyes: "A year."

Tears sprang to her eyes she said "But everything was just starting to go right."

He wiped away her tears though he could feel his eyes watering too and said "I know."

She said "When do you leave?"

He looked at her with big puppy dog eyes and said "Tomorrow morning."

She gasped again, but before she could say anything he said "Vance just told me today."

She turned toward him and cried into his shirt. He just held her, but then said "I have something for you."

She looked back at him curiously; tears still running down her face. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. He opened it, and inside was a little heart locket. He opened the locket and inside was a picture of the two of them together. She stared at the locket tears flowing down her face and said "It's beautiful."

He looked at her his voice hoarse from trying not to cry and said "It's so you will never forget us."

She smiled at him through the tears and said "I will never forget us." She turned around and he put the necklace on. She turned back around and kissed him. Soon the kissed turned into something more and in the end they were curled up together in the bed sleeping, and the next day he was gone…

…...

**Please Review!...I promise you it gets really interesting next chapter when Tony gets back a year later from being agent afloat. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes the second chapter tell me what you think so far of the story…I have a confession…I don't….own NCIS…Woo glad I got that off my chest….haha…..Hope you enjoy this chapter…..please review and I will update…**

Tony smiled as the elevator doors dinged open…It had been a full year that he had been away living a life afloat, and he was overjoyed to be back. He hadn't even gone home first, but instead came right to the NCIS office. He was going to surprise his team, and most importantly Ziva. He couldn't wait to see her. He had missed her so much, and hadn't heard from her in the past year. He walked toward the bullpen, and rounded the corner and jumped in front of Ziva's desk saying surprise with a gigantic smile on his face.

The smile immediately fell when he saw that Ziva wasn't sitting at her desk, but instead there was another woman there. The woman had long blond hair and bright green eyes. She looked up at Tony and raised an eyebrow; then said "Can I help you?"

Tony looked around the bullpen to see if he had been wrong, but no this was Gibbs's team's bullpen, his team's bullpen. Tony ignored the girl and walked toward the elevator. He hit the down button, and reached the bottom floor immediately hearing the familiar and much missed music coming from Abby's lab. He walked toward her lab and looked in saying "surprise."

Abby turned from her computer screen and immediately flew toward him and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. Tony embraced her back. She pulled back and started talking "Oh my god Tony I've missed you so much. We all have. So much has happened."

Tony seizing the opportunity said "yea what's with Barbie wanabe upstairs."

Abby replied "Oh that's Jamie she replaced Ziva when….." her eyes got big as she realized he didn't know what happened "oh my god you don't know. Well how could you know. You weren't here, and I didn't want to tell you in one of my letters because I knew you would be upset, and"

He interrupted her there thinking that the worst had happened to Ziva, but needing Abby to confirm it for him he said "What happened to Ziva?"

Abby looked at him with big sad eyes and said "She left about two and a half weeks after you were reassigned."

He released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding when she didn't tell him that Ziva was dead and said "What do you mean left?"

Abby still looking sad said "She turned in her resignation to Vance and left the country."

Tony looked at Abby shocked. He couldn't believe what she had just told him. The love of his life had left the country. That didn't sound like Ziva… His thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs and McGee entering Abby's lab. McGee smiled at Tony and said "Tony your back."Tony couldn't return the smile and didn't say anything back which caused McGee's smile to leave his face. McGee then said "What's wrong"

Abby starting to tear up at Tony's reaction said "I told him about Ziva."

Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder in comfort, but then turned and wiped the tears from Abby's eyes, and said to her "It's okay."

She just nodded her eyes not leaving Tony's crushed face.

Abby informed Gibbs on information on a case they were working on, and then both Gibbs and McGee went to leave, but Gibbs paused by Tony's unmoving form. He said "Tony" When Tony didn't respond he lightly slapped him on the back of the head. Tony immediately became aware and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs said " Go home. Sleep. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Tony just nodded and left.

…

Tony drove around, but didn't go home instead he went to Ziva's apartment. He walked up to the door and knocked. He half expected her to open the door and say that Abby had been joking, and that they were all just pranking Tony his first day back. When the door opened he wasn't greeted with Ziva's familiar face, but by an old lady and man. Who asked him what he wanted. He just turned and left the expression on his face was crushed. He drove around, and then he drove to his apartment. He sat down on the couch and opened a bottle of liquor and began to drink thinking of Ziva.

….

After about two and a half bottles of liquor he got an idea. He immediately called McGee who picked up on the second ring. Tony said immediately his voice slurring "Probie you can track her, and find her with your computer stuff right.?."

McGee responded after a pause "Tony? Have you been drinking?"

Tony rolled his eyes and replied "Yes probie it's me, and it doesn't matter what I've been doing. You can find her right?"

McGee said "Tony she told us to give you a letter when you got back, and I think you should read it before you do anything rash."

Tony said "Okay I'll come and get it from you are you at home or at the office?"

McGee replied "I'll come to you because I don't think you should drive right now. Are you at home?"

Tony realizing the truth in McGee's words said "Yea I'm at home"

McGee "Okay I'll see you soon then."

Tony "K, bye"

McGee "Bye"

…

McGee arrived at Tony's apartment and entered to find Tony on the couch with a full bottle of liquor in his hand, and a sad movie playing on the TV. He walked up to Tony and handed him an envelope and said "Here's the letter."

Tony looked up at him, and took it. His eyes were glassy, and McGee thought that it was probably a good idea to confiscate the rest of the alcohol in the apartment. While McGee went around the rooms gathering up all of the alcohol Tony carefully opened the envelope.

When he pulled out the piece of paper inside he inhaled deeply, and smiled a little, because they smelled like Ziva. He unfolded the paper which had tear stains on it and read Ziva's beautiful handwriting…

Dear Tony,

If you are reading this letter then you are back from being agent afloat. I hope you enjoyed your time afloat, and it saddens me to have you read this letter on you day back, but you are probably wondering why I'm not at my desk anymore, so I had to write this. I had to leave NCIS and the country for reasons you would never understand. I know that we were together when you left, but I found somebody else. I hope that you find somebody who loves you more than I did, and I hope that you find happiness. I have to ask you not to look for me, and not to have McGee try and trace me. I have to ask you to do this because you won't find me. I am starting a new life in a different country, and if you want me to have any happiness at all then please don't come looking for me.

You friend,

Ziva

Tony couldn't believe that Ziva would do this to him he let out a loud wail in agony. His wail made Tim run over to him and ask him what was wrong. All Tony could say was "My heart Tim My heart it shattered."

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I can assure you that it gets more interesting next chapter, so please read and review. If you don't review then I will be sad and might not update, so please review so I know that you like it and I will try to update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So please review this story and I still unfortunately havn't gotten around to owning NCIS so I still have to write a disclaimer unfortunalty…haha…I hope you like the story **

McGee sat at his desk and silently slid sideways glances at Tony. He couldn't help but realize at how much his friend had changed. It had been a year since Tony had come back from agent afloat, and two years since Ziva had left NCIS. Tony had completely changed; he didn't look at girls or even go on dates anymore, he never made jokes or teased anyone anymore, and McGee couldn't remember the last time he had heard a movie reference come out of his partner's mouth. Then Tim glanced at the seat that for two years hadn't been occupied by its rightful owner. Jamie hadn't lasted two months after Tony got back, and after her the others had lasted barely a month. The person who occupied the desk now was a woman that McGee hated she was the bitchiest person he had ever known, and as he thought that Tim also thought that he had never really thought of anyone else as a bitch, but there was no denying it this woman was terrible. McGee wished she would get fired soon, but she had only been around for three days and after firing three people after the first four hours Vance had told them that they had to keep a knew agent for at least a week. McGee didn't know if he could survive two more days with that woman. She was constantly bossing him and everyone else around, and Tony didn't do anything about it because frankly McGee didn't know if Tony was even all there. It was like a part of DiNozzo had died when he found out Ziva was gone and didn't want him anymore. Tony just sulked and it was getting on McGee's nerves. His thoughts were interrupted by Tony's phone ringing. McGee watched as Tony picked up the phone and answered it with a "Special agent Anthony DiNozzo here how may I help you?" Someone said something on the other line and Tony responded with an "okay send them up" no emotion showing on his face.

When Tony hung up the phone McGee asked "Tony what was that about"

Tony responded not even looking at McGee "The front desk got two packages for me and there sending them up"

McGee just trying to fill the silence said "what did you order?"

Tony said "Nothing I don't know what it is"

McGee now confused raised an eyebrow and was starting to say something when he was interrupted by a clearing of the throat and a glare sent his way at the same time THAT WOMAN said " Focus on your work special agent McGee or don't say anything at all" McGee couldn't stand it he wanted to rip that woman's head off. He stood up and was just about to say something to THAT WOMAN when an NCIS agent walked in carrying two children. McGee looked at the man dumbfounded as the man said "Special Agent DiNozzo these two came for you."

…

Tony wasn't really paying attention, he never did anymore. He heard that McGee was about to snap and yell at the new agent, but Tony didn't really acknowledge it. Then he heard a deep voice say "Special Agent DiNozzo these two came for you." Expecting to see two packages Tony glanced up at the NCIS agent. Instead of two packages he saw two little girls that were dressed in matching red dresses that had flowers on them, white tights and little black combat boots. Each girl had flowing brown hair that reached their backs and green eyes that stared back at him. He was confused he had no idea who these kids were, so he asked "Who are they?"

The NCIS agent replied as he set the girls down on the floor "I don't know they came with a letter that will hopefully explain it." The agent handed Tony the letter and on the front said in that familiar beautiful handwriting Tony

He hastily opened the letter and the first thing he noticed were the tear stains that were scattered across the paper, and then he read:

_Dear Tony,_

_I know that after the last letter you received from me that you would not want to read this, but it has to be read. I was lying in the last letter I sent you I really didn't find anyone else I loved, but I was not lying when I said I wanted you to find some who loved you a lot more than I ever could. I had to leave for reasons that I still can not tell you, but I need you to do me a favor. I know that after leaving you that I should not ask for a favor, but again I have to and I hope you will do it for me…With this letter came two children, little girls, they are our children. That last night before you left as agent afloat would have been the night they were conceived. They were born on April 10, they are two years old, and their names are Violet and Valarie. I know it will take you some time to tell them apart that is why I will tell you the one with the red laces in her combat boots is Valarie. I hope you will love them and give them a good life. I also hope that if I do not come back which I suspect I will not that you will tell them about me. Please do not look for me for I do not want you to risk our daughters lives by doing so I will probably end up dead so just remember me and remember that I have and always will love you and our daughters._

_Love you guys with all my heart,_

_Ziva_

Tony stared at the letter dumb founded then looked up and saw two pairs of brown eyes staring at him over the edge of his desk; he just looked at them dumbfounded not hearing McGee's questions. Not hearing or seeing anything but the eyes in front of him and the words echoing in his head. He was snapped out of his daze by a hand connecting with the back of his head. He hesitantly looked over and saw his boss staring at him and then Gibbs said "DiNozzo do I have to ask you again who are these two children?"

Tony looked at him and then said softly "They're my daughters."

**Dun Dun Dun…what will happen next only I know….if you review I might be willing to share Tell me what you thought of this chapter and give me any suggestions or anything if you want….review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah I'm back with another chapter that I hope you as readers will enjoy if so please REVIEW NCIS still isn't in my clutches so here is the disclaimer: I don't own it. Please enjoy **

No one's POV

The team stared at Tony then THAT WOMAN had the nerve to say "If they're going to distract with are work please remove them from the premises."

And Gibbs snapped obviously his Agent was dealing with a shocking event, and that woman was not making it easy. He walked over to her desk, slapped the table, and said "Your Fired" then he turned back to DiNozzo not even seeing the shock on that woman's face, nor seeing her as she gathered her stuff and left. He took the piece of paper that Tony passed him and read Ziva's words. At the end he said "Okay DiNozzo what you going to do?"

Tony looked up at his boss then back at the two little girls still staring wide eyed at him. He said "I don't know boss."

Gibbs pulled Tony out of his chair and said "My office now." Then he turned to McGee who was reading the letter and said "Call Abby up hear McGee, and see if you can track Ziva." Then he and Tony entered the elevator leaving a stunned McGee behind with two little girls. Gibbs pulled the elevator switch to turn it off then turned to Tony, and he said " What do you mean you don't know. You do know you will take care of those girls, your daughters."

Tony looked at him with a helpless expression on his face "How I don't know how to care for children, and kids don't even like me."

Gibbs stared at Tony and said "You will do it because you have to, and because that's what Ziva wants, and it said in that letter that Ziva loved you, and since they are part Ziva they will love you too."

Tony looked back at Gibbs stunned by the compassion in his voice and then he realized the truth in the words he said " I don't have any child stuff at my house."

Gibbs smirked at him realizing that his agent was committing, and said "Well yea DiNozzo why do you think I told McGee to call Abby up here." Then he flipped the emergency switch and they both got out of the elevator. Abby was jumping up and down with excitement as McGee typed on his computer looking for any sign of Ziva, and the girls just stood there staring wide eyed at Abby. Gibbs said "McGee find anything?"

McGee said "Not yet boss" Gibbs "Okay keep looking. Abby you, DiNozzo, and what are their names again?"

Tony responded immediately "Violet and Valarie Boss"

Gibbs "Right you guys all go shopping for them."

Abby "Yes Gibbs!" Then she grabbed both girls hands and started toward the elevator, but was stopped by McGee who handed her sticky notes. "What are these for Tim?"

McGee: "To label them they look exactly alike, and you're going to want to buy them knew shoes, so you might lose track of who's who."

Tony said "Good thinking Probie." Then the four exited the building, and McGee went back to his computer. Gibbs sat at his computer, took a sip of his coffee, and thought to himself _"Where are you Ziva?"_

**I know its short, but I will try to update soon if people Review. **


End file.
